Trouble Is
by Ava Sullivan
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto and his sisters, Marina and Ryan are new to Angels Fall High.  They come from similar pasts and are happy for the new start and the new friends that come along. Better than it sounds. NaruHina, GaaraOC, SasuOC.


Naruto's POV

I don't know which is worse waking up to, my alarm clock buzzing in my ear or my youngest sister pounding on my bedroom door. I groaned into my pillow. I wanted my dream back, the one where me and my odd family were back in America with our friends. Unfortunately it was just that, a dream, as we were in Japan, the prospect of a new school looming ahead. It wasn't that I didn't like Japan, it was my birth country, but I hadn't been there in nearly twelve years.

"I swear to God Naruto if you don't get up, I'm throwing away all of your ramen." A female voice said from the other side of my door. "Dad left awhile ago and Rina has already tried burning the house down with matches."

"Did you check your sugar?" I asked. We'd found out when she was six that she had type two diabetes. Climbing out of bed I began the search for clothes.

"Yeah, 124. I've already eaten too. Now hurry and don't forget to wear the uniform on your closet door."

My blue eyes cut straight to it and what'd you know? She was right. Pulling if off I asked, "How'd it get there?"

"I pressed it and hung it up last night. Now get dressed."

I listened to her light footsteps disappear and my thoughts immediately went to memories. My parents died when I was two, leaving me with one of their closest friends, Umino Iruka, who at the time was eighteen. For the next five years it was us, and I liked it that way. Eventually though I started wanted siblings. When I was five he moved us to America, he'd gotten a job teaching at an elementary school. The next two years went by with little incident, until that fateful day that turned our lives upside down, and sometimes I wonder if it wasn't for the better.

_Mrs. McCoy from next door came to watch me that day. At seven I couldn't begin to understand what had my guardian in such a hurry but I couldn't have been happier having Mrs. McCoy as my sitter. She reminded me of Tsunade, a friend of my parents' that still lived in Japan (she sent letters bi-weekly). _

_We played games for the next few hours while we waited for Iruka to come back. I asked her where he'd went so quickly but she wouldn't say. Close to dinner the front door opened and I raced down the front hall._

"_Iruka where?..." I started and stopped when I saw what clung to him. Two little girls were hanging on his hands._

"_Naruto this is Marina and Ryan," he said the words barely registering in my ears._

_I studied them; the smallest one had dark hair that hung past her waist and dark unblinking eyes as she stared at me. She clung to Iruka, while the blonde stared up at him with guarded blue eyes. Suddenly the smallest one reached forward and clamped on to my hand, instantly releasing Iruka._

"_You're pretty," she said softly, "I'm Ryan."_

"_Naruto, Iruka what's going on?" I asked._

"_I'll explain after we order dinner."_

"_Pizza is on the way Iruka," Mrs. McCoy said from behind me. "Who are these two?"_

"_Ryan and Marina. They'll be staying with us for awhile. Thanks again Mrs. McCoy."_

"_I have a feeling these three will get along quite well. Have fun with them," She said with a smile before leaving the house._

I grinned at the memory. The night had ended with Ryan bandaging one of my paper cuts from the paper plates we used, and her sleeping in my room so I wouldn't hurt myself. Did I forget to mention that Ryan was five at the time? Marina was six. Unfortunately as time wore on we discovered that Ryan had a mother-hen complex and a huge temper, and Marina was a pyromaniac and had anger management issues that had gotten her into a lot of trouble back in America.

"Naruto!" Ryan shouted in frustration and pounded on the door again.

I wretched it open, "What Ryan?"

"Come eat your ramen, it's almost time for school."

"Is Marina ready?"

She shook her head slowly, "Neither of you are ever on time. For once can't my wishes come true? Is that so much to ask?"

"No they can't and yes it is too much."

She groaned in frustration, "Fine, I'll be reading in the living room. One day you are gonna be so grounded and you'll take Rina and I with you."

"Thanks for the warning!" I called after her retreating back.

* * *

Third POV

"See Ryan, we're only an hour and a half late," Naruto said grinning at his youngest sister as they walked to their first class.

"Right, maybe tomorrow we'll be on time. Marina what won't you do?"

"Get into fights. Don't worry, mom." she stopped at the door, "this is my room. Have fun you two."

"Gee thanks," Ryan muttered sarcastically and rolled her eyes. She and Naruto continued to their classroom and as they neared her heart rate accelerated. All of the insecurities she'd fought for the past two years resurfaced.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw the look of schooled boredom. No one knew her real age, with the exception of her family and the idea that someone would find out was one of the real things that scared her. He smiled and waited for her to smile back. When she did he opened the door and together they stepped inside.

The teacher looked up from his book, "Can I help you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto and Umino Ryan reporting for duty." Naruto said with a flourishing bow. "Don't mind Ryan she's just shy."

If looks could kill Ryan would have murdered her brother, instead she shook her head, offered a smile that promised revenge later on and simply said, "Naru-chan ramen gone bye-bye."

His face paled and he shut his mouth.

"I'm Kakashi." the teacher said, his nose buried in his book, "Blondie you sit by Hinata and the other one sit by the dark haired guy."

"Would that be the one that's sleeping or the one that's glaring holes in your head?" Ryan asked dryly.

"The one that's glaring. Hinata raise your hand and let Blondie know who you are."

Naruto walked to the girl that had raised her hand and sat in the desk next to hers. He looked up at his sister and saw her gaze directed at the teacher and then his book.

Biting her lip she sidled up to Kakashi, "Can I see that?"

"Go sit down."

"Please, my dad won't buy them for me and I've read just about everything else. Please, I'll get you a date with my dad," she pleaded, "He needs to meet someone new."

Naruto looked up at her from his conversation with the dark-haired boy behind him, "Ry don't go setting Iruka up."

She threw her hands up in the air and stalked to her seat. She withdrew a book from her backpack and began to read. She knew that people were watching and whispering and this was her escape.

Naruto went back to his conversation with the group around him. He had always been able to make friends easy and figured he would continue to do so.

* * *

Umino Marina ducked out of her next class as soon as the bell rang to release the classes. She hated school and if it weren't for Naruto and Ryan she would've dropped out the minute she turned sixteen in America. A couple classes wouldn't hurt and wouldn't warrant a call home.

Her blue eyes darted around her, double checking for anyone paying too close attention to her actions. When her curiosity was satisfied she slipped up the stairwell to the roof. Her feet were light on the stairs and when she finally walked out onto the room she could breathe.

Crowded places always bothered her, not that she'd tell her family. Being enclosed reminded her of the darkness and closets and pain. She shook her head sending her blonde hair flying around her. Taking a breath she began walking to the edge but stopped when she realized she wasn't alone.

He stood leaning against the edge of the roof, a trail of smoke coming from the cigarette in his fingers. He was interesting to look at from behind. Suddenly wished she had her paper and pens with her.

"What do you want?" he asked his voice low and dangerous. It sent a bit of thrill through her.

"To get away from all the idiots of the world. What are you doing up here?" she asked continuing her way over to him. She leaned beside him and waited.

He ignored her.

"Well aren't you mister sociable? I think I'd have better luck getting an answer out of a tree," she commented a few minutes later. "Let's try this again. Hi, I'm Rina and you are?"

"Someone you shouldn't associate yourself with," he responded.

She snorted, "Been there done that, don't care. So am I to assume that you would be the school badass? Or just a really big prick?"

His mouth curved up into a smirk. "Gaara."

"There that wasn't so hard was it?" She nodded at the cigarette in his hand, "Got another?"

A/N: Please read and review. This is my first Naruto fanfiction.


End file.
